


Curses and Charms

by OceanPalace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And now I have to sleep instead of hitting the gym, Don't be fooled this doesn't have much to do with witchcraft I'm just a weenie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I did this for Belen, I just want them to be happy so this is just happy that's it that's it that's FUCKIN it MAN, I'm a piece of shit, It's the nightmare cliche but thrown around, Lance is also pure, M/M, Modern life AU, Multi, Multiverse Theory, Nightmares, Oneshot, Sven is pure, They have three dogs and a cat but they're all sleeping I'm sorry but they need their rest, This is moreover just Sven being a mess and Lance comforting him, pure fluff, svance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanPalace/pseuds/OceanPalace
Summary: Back when they met in college, Sven had concluded Lance to be a user of witchcraft.After all, he gave Sven strange illnesses, like the one that made his face heat up when Lance walked by, erratic heart beats at the thought of him, and an even weirder tendency to lose all composition when he and Lance spoke. The curse filled his head with nothing but thoughts of Lance, his face, the way he spoke, his personality… just everything about him. It was obvious that he had been cursed! Until one day, through the help of his friend Slav, he’d procured just about every spell-warding device he could find; he was ready to face Lance, confront him and battle him for the cure if he must. Right into town he marched, going to the dumpster alleyway he told Lance to meet him at after classes.He looked like an absolute fool.





	Curses and Charms

**Author's Note:**

> Just put me out of my misery and piss on my grave once you're done. 
> 
> \- Head of Masochistic-Dumbass Department

Nothing but mumbles buzzed about in the air. 

It all felt foreign to Sven, but there was never a challenge nor opponent he wasn’t willing to face. But in the light of it all, he saw the one face that made all the difference.  
_“That’s impossible,”_ his face contorted with anxiety, _“I can’t do it… I can’t hurt you.”_

He winced as mind raced endlessly, images flaring through his head… _“Are these memories?”_ , Sven chanced a look back up to the person in front of him, but wearing a suit of armor befitting a hero.  
_‘Not that he isn’t one…”_ Sven silently admitted, chest shamefully fluttering.  
But he couldn’t understand what was happening, despite all the familiar faces, the boy in the blue armor stood out the most.  
Sven looked at him almost tenderly, a bit nostalgic, and moreso afraid for what was to come. 

A glow of purple caught the corner of his eye, and a shot resonated, Sven’s heart started beating in his ears. It took every fiber of strength in his body to push the boy out of the way in time.  
Searing pain coursed through his body; he was wounded, almost fatally, he might add. But just a look up at the familiar face of the person who was gently cradling him, gave him all the reassurance he needed. 

_“Just get me to the space hospital.”_

 

___

 

_“...Sven?”_

His eyes opened to a voice calling him, and while hard to see in the darkness, he could make out Lance’s soothing voice just fine.  
Lance leaned over Sven to turn the table lamp on, immediately earning pained groans from the other man. “Please Lance, give me some warning before you do that.” Sven rubbed his eyes free of his sleepiness, slowly adjusting to the world around him, looking up at the same face he’d seen moments ago in his dream. “Sven,” Lance spoke softly, almost as if he didn’t want to break him, “What happened?” 

The question somewhat caught him by surprise, as if Lance knew that the dream was about him, but as Sven saw his face full of concern, he thought it over a second time, “It was just a weird dream,” he said quietly. “Don’t worry about it, _lilla lejon._ ” Sven sat upright to look at Lance a bit better, the warmth of his body by his side squeezing his heart a little.  
Lance blushed lightly at his nickname, but it brought a small smile to his face nonetheless. But Sven knew better than to underestimate Lance’s persistence.  
However, above all odds, Lance didn’t push any further; he simply let it be. 

“I’m going to go downstairs to get some air,” Sven leaned toward Lance, brushing a light kiss on his forehead, “You should get some sleep.” He smiled at him just a tad bit forcibly, before pushing himself off the bed. Sven felt disoriented, but managed to find his bearings, and his lion slippers. He felt a small smile growing on his face, thinking about how giddy Lance had been the day he found fuzzy matching pairs for them both. By the door, he cast one more look at Lance, already fast asleep. All the anxiety that had been coursing through him from his dream was now almost nonexistent, _‘almost’_ being the key word. The thoughts still crept through his mind, the dreams far too vivid, like deja vu. As if they were real memories. 

He found himself seated on the kitchen breakfast bar, with the lights out at 4:07AM, and nothing but the waning moonlight to illuminate the room. As time crept on, Sven felt like it might’ve been a mistake to come down to think on his own. It was times like this when he actually preferred the company of others, but neither Lance, his cat, nor his three golden retrievers were willing to share his sorrowful night terrors over a pint of beer.  
_Especially_ not in the dead of night… not that any of the animals would be that great of a counselling service anyways. 

“You done thinkin’?” 

Lance’s voice suddenly behind him made Sven’s heart jump in his throat for just a moment. Fortunately, it calmed just as easily when Lance draped his arms around Sven and pressed a tender kiss on his neck. He had always thought that Lance had some sort of natural spell with his presence that chased his worries away. 

 

\--

 

Back when they met in college, Sven had concluded Lance to be a user of witchcraft.  
After all, he gave Sven strange illnesses, like the one that made his face heat up when Lance walked by, erratic heart beats at the thought of him, and an even weirder tendency to lose all composition when he and Lance spoke. The curse filled his head with nothing but thoughts of Lance, his face, the way he spoke, his personality… just everything about him. It was obvious that he had been cursed! Until one day, through the help of his friend Slav, he’d procured just about every spell-warding device he could find; he was ready to face Lance, confront him and battle him for the cure if he must. Right into town he marched, going to the dumpster alleyway he told Lance to meet him at after classes. 

He looked like an _absolute fool._

His clothes, wrapped with aboriginal gauntlets, amulets, necklaces, and every other charm imaginable. Sven looked fit to be a parade float, and managed to attract the attention of everyone like one too. 

“Lance! I must demand why you did this to me” Sven’s arms flailed almost comically as he lifted an accusing finger toward a questioning Lance. But Lance couldn’t decipher Sven’s problem, not in the slightest. He didn’t even have a damn clue about possessing _any_ kind of witchcraft power. If he did, then he wouldn’t bother with college anymore, maybe he’d magically seduce his way into getting just the right marks. Sven was persistent, and it wasn’t until he described the symptoms, that it struck a chord with Lance.  
He looked bemused, with an embarrassed, shy kind of look on his face, _“Oh.”_

“So you’re telling me… that we’re suffering from the same curse?” 

Sven’s face went from confused to _completely_ confused. “I don’t understand...? You’re going through the same symptoms I’m going through?!” His eyes widened as he started to panic, “Well then, what do we do? Who did this to us Lance? Where can we find them?”  
Lance had to bite his cheek to keep himself from bursting into laughter. He found that Sven captured his heart from the few times they spoke while studying on the library floor, sharing heart to heart moments, stealing glances, and sending memes, but he’d never thought he would be this adorable. 

“Listen Sven, I think I know what happened,” Lance started with a sly grin, “But I have to whisper it in your ear, otherwise everyone will hear and the whole world might fall into chaos!” He started to step closer to Sven, holding onto his shoulder and standing up just slightly on his toes to reach Sven’s ear.

What Sven anticipated was a groundbreaking discovery, the end to his miserable days and nights of nothing but Lance, but what he got instead, was Lance’s lips pressed to his own in a warm kiss.  
His mind was sputtering, his heart was out of control. But for once, it didn’t hurt. In fact, it’s almost as if he’d been cured instead.

“Sven, you idiot… We cursed each other.”  
Lance broke into a smile that would put the sun to shame. 

 

\--

 

Lance pulled up a chair next to Sven, his gaze softening at the rings on their hands. They’d been married for six years, settling down in a place of their own in Nova Scotia, Canada. They’d raised their three dogs, and cried over the one stray cat whose mother had been killed in a car accident, before taking her in and raising her as well.  
Of all the hurdles they’d conquered, this was the first time Lance had seen Sven so… disturbed. He wanted to help, he wanted to bring a smile back to his husband’s face. Lance entwined their fingers together gently, speaking in an affectionate voice, “Listen, I know it’s hard to talk about your feelings… You’ve always been one to shoulder it on alone, and shrug it off as if it were merely a scratch. But I hope you know that I’ll have your back no matter what it is.” Sven remained silent for some time, when Lance pressed his arm against Sven’s and leaned into him a bit more. 

“Sven?” Lance started quietly, “Why were you crying in your sleep?” 

The last of his question was barely a whisper, but Sven caught every word of it, and found himself stiffening up. Why does it feel so hard to speak now? Sven didn’t realize it, but his throat started closing up a little, his eyes stinging, and before he knew it, there were tears on his face. 

He’d always been a bit of a silent crier, but Lance noticed regardless, and threw himself into a worried fit, turning Sven toward him and wiping away his tears before they could reach his jawline. Sven finally gathered enough strength in himself to open his mouth again, to talk about it with Lance. 

“In my dream… I saw you, and me. But it was otherworldly. We were somewhere far away from our home, on some sort of ship. You wore this suit of armor that looked like you belonged to this team of heroes, that wore similar looking suits. When our eyes met, you looked shocked, and for some reason, I couldn’t control anything but my thoughts for some time.” Sven’s eyes shifted from Lance’s to the counter-top.  
“I couldn’t call out to you… Other thoughts and images started to fill my head, as if they were memories. I didn’t understand it, but my thoughts were too short lived. Then I saw this… flash, of bright purple light,” his voice started to grow quieter, a bit tighter. “And before I could let my body keep me still and watch you die, I pushed you out of the way.” 

Lance had been listening attentively the whole time, never letting go of Sven’s hand. “I took the shot to my chest, and then you held me in your arms. I knew we were strangers in that dream, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that it really was you. You looked younger, but you still had that face of concern that always got me through my doubts and pain. I didn’t want you to know I was suffering. So I lied, and… I said that I would be alright. But it was only because I didn’t want you to lose your smile. I lied, and said I would be okay as long as you took me to the hospital. But only I knew just how quickly that shot hurt me, how lethal it was.” 

Sven’s voice grew shaky as he held Lance’s hand just a little tighter, “I just didn’t want you to be the one who got hurt. Even if it was a dream. I wouldn’t let that happen to you, because you were the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

After a few moments of silence. The two of them had found each other in an embrace, holding each other close in the fragile hours of the night. Lance heard the sound of Sven sniffling into his shirt, and a small smile of endearment grew on his face. 

“Sven, do you know the string theory? As in, the multiverse, parallel universes, and the like?”  
They soon pulled apart, and Sven was left to scramble through his memories of Slav rambling on about alternate realities. It suddenly caught a spark, and the look on his face was all Lance needed to continue, “Well, what I think is that maybe your dream was… about an alternate dimension? Think about it. It might sound strange but, what if those realities had a different timeline, where we were the same people but brought up a different way? There’s an infinite amount of possibilities out there, Sven.” 

 

Lance gazed directly into Sven’s grey eyes, “Maybe one reality where one of us dies, maybe many where both of us die, or… “ He lovingly touched his forehead with Sven’s with a growing smile on his face, “Maybe this reality, where we’re both happy, tend to argue and cry over small matters… But we’re married, have a home together, a small family, where we bake your specialty Swedish sweets and sell them in our own bakery. For all the hardships and pain that we go through in every other universe, there’s bound to be a good life somewhere among the stars, right? No life is perfect, but it’s what we make of it, after all.” 

Sven gave a subtle nod of his head. 

“Yeah,” His voice broke into a small laugh, “Then this reality truly is the best reality… and I wouldn’t have it any other way without you.”


End file.
